Image display devices include an apparatus that receives and displays broadcasting signals or records and reproduces a moving image, and an apparatus that records and reproduces audio. Such image display devices include a television set, a computer monitor, a projector, a tablet PC, and the like.
With the tendency of the image display devices to employ multiple functions, the image display devices have been realized in the form of a multimedia player that is equipped with complex functions including photographing, video shooting, and gaming, as wells as receiving broadcast and playing audio and video files. Furthermore, the image display devices have been realized as smart apparatuses (for example, a smart television).
Structural and software modifications to the image display device are considered for supporting and improving complex functions that are performed by the image display device.
Particularly, a case of the video display that constitutes an external appearance of the image display device by coupling a front case and a rear case to each other.
A method is considered in which the use of such a case provides a user of the image display device with user convenience and the external appearance of the image display apparatus is made more appealing.